


til you came along and showed me where i belong

by akire_yta



Series: prompt ficlets [73]
Category: Leverage
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-30
Updated: 2013-08-30
Packaged: 2017-12-25 03:50:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/948294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akire_yta/pseuds/akire_yta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>prompt: Leverage family & you found me - kelly clarkson</p>
            </blockquote>





	til you came along and showed me where i belong

It seemed strangely natural, after they'd played with their toys and watched the snowfall, to go back upstairs together rather than back to their separate homes. Eliot made eggnog while Sophie taught Parker the dirty versions of old Christmas carols until Parker was squealing with laughter, hands over her ears.

Nate watched them from his office chair as they settled down in front of the monitors to watch 'It's A Wonderful Life.' He smiled as Parker started mouthing along to the dialogue.

Nate looked up as a glass was put down next to his tumbler of whiskey. "Eggnog?" he asked, a little surprised.

Hardison nodded, smiling brightly in the twinkly lights that Parker had strung up earlier. "All the cool kids are drinking it," he said, leaving Nate to go curl up with Parker.

Nate raised an eyebrow, but dutifully took a sip. If anyone noticed that he took that glass but left the tumbler on his desk when Sophie called him over to make a decision about Christmas dinner, well, no-one called him on it.

After all, it was Christmas.


End file.
